


Please don't die

by Ilovepesci



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, mentions of henry huxley, mentions of q84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepesci/pseuds/Ilovepesci
Summary: Felix dissociates. Bennett tries to help.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Please don't die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarskrub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskrub/gifts).



The very young scientist is on his laptop typing away his research. Bennett walks in with a new set of tasks the boy’s uncle gave him but the happy worker stops. Something.. Just seems off. Bennett stays awfully quiet as he walks behind him, his usual smile replaced with a cold mask. The worker looks behind Felix to see that the words are an transcription of bedlam. They do not make sense at all. That’s worrying, Bennett thinks.   
“Mr. Honikker? Are you okay?”

He puts his hand gently on the young clone boy and he doesn’t react. He waits before he pulls his hand back. Oh no, it’s happening again. He doesn’t want to tell someone because last time, this made the doctor think there’s something wrong. When something is wrong, the experiment ends. It still leaves a hole in his heart to think that it's his fault for it. Plus, he doesn’t want to grieve again.

He walks back to the door to lock it and shove an extra chair under it. Bennett is perfectly aware of how the workers can be persistent in finding either of them.

Bennett however does stop at the last chair. This could get him into trouble. This clone boy is not the person he cares for. The one he should place his loyalty to is the doctor. The madman who decided to take his kind to this planet to .. use as workers. He’s tired of saying that the man saved him. No, the man saw free hands and torment in their empty sockets and saw a gain. However, still, he cannot help but to put his all in the first person who showed him kindness.

He is not aware how long he stays in thought. However, the typing of Felix does wake him up from it. He decides to fight his emotions and lets go. He puts another shelf to the door to be completely sure and he walks back.

Well, Bennett has never done this before but let’s try!

“Mr. Honikker?”

He goes on one knee so he is eye level to the .. boy. The boy. He’s a boy and his eyes are staring at nothing and his hands are moving but the words do not make sense in any language that could exist in any world.

“Mr. Honikker, I heard we have another man eating plant shipped to us. You like the one that eats flies, right? Well, this one is huuuuge! If we weren’t careful, then we would probably all die! I mean, I bet the androids don’t have to worry about that. All they have inside are the guts! They don’t even have brains but I’m sure you know that, huh? Oh and we’re also getting another thing. I forgot the name for it... I heard it’s a thing from another planet? I think it’s..”

“Supposed skin of a God from a different world. I really don’t think we… Ah? What’s this?” Felix comes out of it finally and the worker’s first action to take is just a groan as he sits on the floor. He sits cross-legged and rests his chin on his hand. He looks up at him deciding to play comic relief by rolling his eyes.

“Finally!”  
“Huh? No, wait. What’s this? I thought I was typing research but this is.. Just key smash. Was.. Who did this?”

“Oh!” Oh, Bennett didn’t think of what to say after this. Oh no. What else is there to say? Oh, I have no idea what happens to you but you have moments where you don't register anything and you probably will die if I tell anyone? Yes- no! No, no, no! We are not listening to that part of the brain today. Okay.

“So Charlotte may have put something in your tea.” Sorry Charlotte! This is true anyways? He did see her put something in there but he’s not completely sure what it was. Maybe sugar?

“I thought it tasted salty..”

Wow Charlotte. You put salt in his tea. Well, Felix doesn’t need to know that!

“Haha, yeah! You should be more careful on accepting drinks, Mr. Honikker!”

Felix sighs as he gets up. He checks the time and his voice becomes painted with the color of concern.

“It’s almost midnight. It was four o’clock the last time I checked. Ugh, I should have one of you tell me when I’m working too long.”

Oh, more lying. Fun! Fun, fun, fun! ( This is not fun )

Bennett laughs as he spins Felix around so he doesn’t see the world.

“Ah, yeah! I’ll tell big sis Florence and we can take turns telling you when you’re working too much but hey, is your plant looking sad? Did you feed them today?”

Felix is again confused but then he sees the plants and sees that Bennett is right. He pays his full attention to the plant as Bennett as quietly as he can, which isn’t much, puts back the shelf and chair. Either Bennett is doing an amazing job or Felix is still somewhat out of it. He refuses to think too long on this! He truly regrets not chugging soap but is also for some reason grateful he didn’t before coming in here.

Bennett walks back to Felix who is still nurturing the young plant. Somehow, this sentient plant is caring for each clone that comes up to water and feeds them but with this Felix, they motion for pets.

Will the plant also grieve in its way when they realize a new Felix has appeared? Will they still be faithful? Will they hiss at the new owner?

Felix is the one to bring Bennett back to the real world.   
“I know me feeding my plant can be boring. Why not tell me the reason you’re here?”

Oh.

Oh?

Oh!

He walks to the table to pick up the list and he beams as he shows it to the young scientist. “I came here to show you the new list of tasks your uncle made! He wants you to do some research on the dead vessels we’ve collected. Who knows, maybe we’ll find eternal life finally.” Moreover, you won’t need to die within a year or two. He’s been counting the days with the help of Florence so if every single fucking thing goes to plan, it should be 121 days more.

“Maybe..” Felix is mostly quiet as he takes the list to scan the contents. He idly pets his plant as he considers how long each one will take before he sighs. He slips the paper in his lab coat as he gives a final pet to the plant before leaving them be.

“Alright. Are you off work now?”

“Ah-”

Okay, so he may have just had a complete breakthrough with his credit that the doctor really used all his kind for a free workforce but he still ends up running out the door to make up for the time he missed.

Felix watches as he scatters and he simply laughs, unaware of how much Bennett did for the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing the Pesci/Ghiaccio fic but this was already done so I decided to put it up on here.


End file.
